


Headache

by Truetomorrow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim Kirk is a terrible roommate, M/M, Masturbation, pretty clear lack of understanding of the male body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Living with Jim is a bit like having a constant headache—sometimes that turns out in his favor





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was beyond weird to refer to him as "Leonard" and "Len" but "Bones" just sounded weird? Man, I love this pairing though...

Leonard walked into their shared room to the sight of Jim, naked, on his bed. This in itself was not what made him stop in astonishment--that was unsurprising enough-- it was what Jim was doing naked on the bed. Len let out a low groan and Jim's head snapped up as his hands worked in furious tandem below his waist. With a keen and a hoarse cry of "Bones!" Jim's head dropped back and he came over one hand as the other jerked the vibrator erratically through his moans. 

Leonard continued to stand speechlessly and ran a hand through his hair as he watched Jim come down from his orgasm. When Jim let out a moan of embarrassment, Len leaned against the doorway, tilting his head forward, slightly, shading his eyes, and let out a whispered, "dammit, Jim." It was all he could do to keep from running to the damn fool kid and kissing him senseless, so he saw when Jim started to curl into himself. 

"Don't move." The low drawl made Jim freeze and flop back onto his back, though he did toss aside the now stationary vibrating toy. Len grabbed his other hand as Jim made a motion to wipe it on the blanket beneath him, and smirked as he drew that hand to his mouth for a long, slow lick. Jim's eyes fluttered and he let out a tiny whimper as Leonard chuckled darkly. "Oh, no, kid. You're not finished yet. You made quite a mess of yourself... And what kind of friend would I be if I made you clean up your own messes?"

Blue eyes went lidded as Len sucked Jim's fingers into his hot mouth. When Len released his hand, Jim groaned in disappointment. "Bones... Bones... You're... I didn't think you- I didn't... You're back early... Fuuck..." Len grinned darkly as the body attached to the come-splattered belly he was tounging arched under him. 

"Don't go gettin' all self-conscious on me now, kid. You're fucking sexy no matter what you're doing, and you damn well know it." Jim bit his lip and he mumbled something under his breath, making Len chuckle. "You just keep your eyes open. I wanna watch them blow when I fuck you." Jim made a noise that in turn made Len hiss and dip his head back to continue lapping at the hard body beneath his. 

Jim writhed and whimpered as his over-sensitized body was attacked with sensations from Len's tongue. His eyes were lidded but he fought to keep them open as he lifted his head to stare at the dark head at his waist. "Please. Bones, please." The dark head looked up and victorious hazel eyes met liquid blue. 

"What do ya want, kid?" 

"You. Want you. Please."

"You begging? Already?"

"If it means you fuck me... Anything. I'd do anything. Please..."

Len cursed again, "the things you do to me... If you knew..." but he slid two fingers into Jim's still stretched hole and pumped them slowly in and out as he kept his eyes locked on Jim's. Jim keened as Len swirled his fingers at just the right angle and Len launched himself down for a kiss. It was rough and wet with pants and moans that drove him wild, everything he had imagined for months-- but better because it was real. And it wasn't going to stop at a kiss. Without warning, Len slipped a third finger easily into Jim, and nearly keened, himself, at the noise Jim let out as he bucked up in pleasure. "Fuck, kid. Just like I'd imagined…" 

Jim moaned and stiffened. "You… no. You haven't really… Thought of me while you…" 

"While I got myself off?" He pulled his fingers out of Jim's hole and grinned at the whine. "Oh yeah. I'd fuck my hand, imagining it was your pretty face. All while you were just a few feet away from me. You can be a pretty damn heavy sleeper sometimes, or I'm sure we would have been doing this sooner." 

With another moan, Jim focused his gaze on the man in front of him. "Bones. Fuck, you look… Please. Now. Fuck me now!" The last word ended somewhere between a whine and a command. 

Leonard was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
